Coming Home
by Mizz.H.Cullen
Summary: Three years after returning to America, Katey is still devistated at leaving Javier. What will a surprise trip to Havana bring up when Katey's best friend Eliza brings her to La Rosa Negra? Javier/Katey. M in later chapters. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**I watched this movie and couldn't get it out of my head. I haven't written in awhile, so it's not as good as I'd like it to be, but I had to write a reunion fanfic :)**

**Lemme know what you think!**

* * *

They say you never forget your first love. But I never understood what they meant, or even believed them for that matter.

Until we moved back to America.

Being accepted into Radcliff was a dream come true, one I had to accept had to be at the forefront considering my new dream was no longer a possibility. Shortly after my acceptance, I shipped off to the boarding rooms, meeting my roommate and best friend.

Going on my fourth year, I still hadn't forgotten Havana, and almost everything reminded me of _him_.

I hadn't danced since that night, though the many times I had tried, I had lost all passion for it. The only person I really wanted to dance with, was him.

I hadn't dated or been with anyone since—not for the boys' lack of trying—and I had no idea why, he had probably moved on and gotten married by now, I mean, it has been three years.

Thinking this, I found myself getting up off my dorm room couch, and heading to my wardrobe to pull out my old reel. I set up the film and positioned it to reflect against the white wall of the room. Then I hit play.

Le Rosa Negra came into view, and I instantly smiled. Javier and I were in the middle of the dance floor as it cleared for us, and we performed our dance. The way he looked at me, and the way we danced, I could still feel his hands on my skin, leading me in my hip movements as my hands marvelled over his chest and torso. I could feel his breath on my neck as I leaned into the electric pull of his skin, relishing in how he made my body tingle.

_But the consolation prize was really good._

I never understood how it felt to be worshipped, to feel so inexplicably happy and united with someone until that night with him. With him, I finally understood what it felt like to belong, to be free...

...to be loved.

And that's what hurt the most, our worlds just didn't seem to be able to connect where we could be together, and that's what hurt the most, not being able to be with him.

His hands running down my back, in my hair. His lips, kissing down my neck and chest. His warm, strong arms holding me and pulling me ever closer to a state of bliss I had never dreamed could possibly exist in the world.

To leave after that...to forget him, would be impossible.

I was jerked out of my memories by my roommate entering our room. Eliza had been my best friend for the three years I had been at Radcliff. We had hit it off right off the bat, and became instant friends. Since then, I had told her absolutely everything, confided in her about everything, we were as close as I was with Suzie. The only thing I hadn't told her about was dancing.

And more importantly, Javier.

I hurried to shut off the tape, but I was too late.

"Oh my god Katey, is that you?" She stared at the video in awe as I danced with Javier on the screen, letting him lead me in a lean back, pull up to his torso, and drag and dip across the room. He then pulled me up to him, lips lingering against mine as we both breathed hard and smiled.

I ran and shut off the projector. This was a part of myself I had shut away a long time ago, nobody from my new life knew about it, and that's how I'd planned on it staying. Apparently, that wasn't going to happen anymore.

When I looked back to the screen, I had frozen the reel when Javier had kissed me. A deep kiss that made my toes tingle and my stomach yearn. A kiss that caused my heart to break again in not being back in Havana, where I knew I really belonged.

Eliza stalked across the room and sat down across from me, staring.

"You have some explaining to do Missy."

* * *

"Care to join me?"

A curvy woman stood in front of me, wearing too much make-up and a seriously drunk expression.

"Not tonight Esmerelda, I have too much work to do."

"You haven't danced since that Yankee left three years ago, what the hell did she do to you Javier?" she spun on her heel, annoyed as she swayed back to the dance floor.

_She took my heart with her back to America._

Even as owner of Le Rosa Negra, I never danced since that night. It reminded me of her and it hurt too much. Communication between the two countries had been severed, so no matter how many times I tried to send letters, they always came back.

"How long will you keep turning them down for Javi?"

Carlos placed his hand on my shoulder, drinking his own glass of beer. He had done well for himself since the Revolution three years ago. Married with a baby on the way, Carlos was happier than anyone had seen him in a long time.

"For as long as I don't feel like dancing." I replied, turning back to the bar to mix drinks.

* * *

She was angry to say the least that I hadn't told her, but once she got past the initial annoyance, she began to fawn over the whole story.

"You need to get away from here." She concluded, pulling our suitcases out from the wardrobe.

"What?"

"We've been cooped up here for too long Katey, lucky for you my parents had just given me plane tickets today. You need to get away from all this and relax, we have a few weeks, so pack your bags and lets go!" She nearly threw my suitcase at me and began shoving clothes into her own.

...

We pulled up to an airstrip where a private jet was waiting for us. We jumped out of the car, grabbed our suitcases and began trudging towards the jet.

"It's my father's, every once in awhile he lets me take it to a place on vacation," she explained, "pretty cool huh?"

I stared at the aircraft in awe, it was smaller than a normal plane, but still majestic. The pilot took our suitcases and began to walk to the back of the aircraft as we climbed the steps and boarded.

The interior of the jet was even more amazing. There were two couches, a large table with chairs and drawers, a small kitchen and a bathroom down the hall. We took a seat in the chairs around the table and Eliza slid out the top drawer, pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses.

She poured my favourite red wine, handed me a glass and then raised her own, "To adventure, and new beginnings. "

I smiled, tapping her glass with mine and taking a drink. _Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all._

"So where are we going?" I asked, setting my glass down on the table as I felt the jet begin to move on the runway.

Eliza took a gulp of her wine before setting hers down opposite mine, "Dunno yet, father didn't tell me. He said he made arrangements a few months ago and everything will be waiting for us when we get there."

"_Hello and welcome aboard the aircraft. Our flight today is 3 hours, so sit back, relax and enjoy. Our flight attendants are available upon request, so feel free to use the buttons on your chairs if you need anything. Prepare for takeoff and have a good flight."_

_..._

When we landed, it was pitch black. A little tipsy from the wine, we made our way to the taxi that was waiting for us and giggled in the back seat.

"So when I told Jacob we were leaving, he got all pissy that he wasn't coming with us. So I told him, babe, me and Katey need this girl time, I promise you'll come with me to the next place when I have the jet." She laughed, and I laughed along with her.

We talked for the rest of the drive until we pulled up to a fancy hotel. The valet parked the car and proceeded to take our bags up to the room, us in tow right behind him. We giggled the entire way back up to our room, stumbling against the walls and holding each other for balance.

"Thank you very much kind sir," I drawled, the valet just smiled and handed us our room keys, we rushed inside and to the beds, collapsing.

"I think this is going to be exactly what I need," I smiled, turning to Eliza, who smiled right back.

"You are going to have the time of your life Katey," she drawled, before rolling over and passing out. I quickly followed suit, sinking into the hotel bed, happy for the first time in a long time.

...

When I woke up, the sun was setting.

I stood up slowly, my head spinning, and stretched out my joints. After popping a couple things back into place, I made my way for the bathroom, grabbing my toiletry bag along the way.

After scrubbing every inch of my body, washing my hair, shaving, and putting in conditioner, I wrapped myself in a towel and stepped out, getting dressed in my bra and underwear. Wrapping my hair in the towel, I walked into the hotel room to see Eliza sitting at the desk in the room, hanging up the phone.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," she laughed, opening my suitcase and throwing a dress at me, "put this on, I've been calling around and have heard about this really great night club not too far from here. Get dressed and ready and let's go!"

She stood up, showing off her amazingly fitted black dress. It was a halter, and the silk shimmered as she moved. The plunging neckline was absolutely gorgeous, the gathering around her waist accentuating her small waist. The dress cut off at the knee and she paired it with a pair of strappy high heels.

"You look absolutely stunning!" I gaped, and she smiled.

"You will too, I have some heels for you when you get changed, now go!" She spun me around and pushed me into the bathroom. I slipped the fabric on over my head, the same type of silk her dress was made of, but a bright red. The dress hugged my curves all the way to my hips where it fanned out like an A-line skirt. It was also a halter, but it clipped instead of tied, allowing for the fabric to rest down my mid-back. My hair had begun to dry curly, so I helped to add some volume as I threw some make-up on, pulled some earrings in, and ran out to meet her.

She handed me a pair of black heels accentuated with red that matched the dress perfectly. I quickly slipped them on before she dragged me out the door.

The same valet from yesterday drove us around until we came to a stop 5 minutes later. Music sounded from inside the club, and he opened the door for us before we stepped out.

As soon as I saw the building, I knew where we were.

"Oh god," my stomach dropped and I was instantly scared out of my mind. I spun around to face Eliza.

"We're in Havana?" I asked in disbelief. She just nodded, smiling.

"Oh god, we're in _Havana!_" I immediately made a dash back to the car but Eliza grabbed my arm.

"You think I didn't know about him before you told me?" Eliza stared at me softly with sadness, "You spoke his name in your sleep, you watched the reel everyday when you thought I was sleeping. I've known for awhile Katey, and your sadness has broken my heart. So when my father offered me the jet that was on a run to Havana, I knew I had to take you there to end your suffering."

I stared at La Rosa Negra, nervous beyond belief.

"He's in there for you, waiting."

I looked at Eliza in horror, "You told him we were here?"

Eliza laughed, "No, but I can feel it. I know he's been waiting for you too Katey, so go find him, go find your love and be happy."

I couldn't even speak, I just pulled Eliza into my arms and hugged her tight. She pulled away smiling, and taking my hand, dragged me into the night club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review if you'd like :)**

* * *

`It was all exactly how I remembered it.

The way they all felt the music, and how they just danced in a state of unending happiness stirred feelings in me I had lost long ago. I backed up against the wall, pulling Eliza to my side just to take it all in. I repeated the words I had said to James all those years ago.

"Look how they feel the music," I smiled, and Eliza watched with me.

I looked to the center, where I had seen Javier the first time I had come here, but he wasn't there. I felt an immediate pang in my heart as it settled in he might not be here.

"Katey?"

My head snapped up to see Carlos, Javier's brother smiling at me. He quickly crossed the room and pulled me into a hug. I stood there for a minute, stunned until I hugged him back.

"What was that for?" I asked, chuckling.

"For coming back," he smiled, "maybe now my brother will get back to normal."

I stared at Carlos with a quizzical expression.

"Ever since you left, he's been a walking zombie. He owns La Rosa Negra now, but he hasn't danced since you two were King and Queen." He sighed, turning towards the bar, "I hate to see him like this, and nothing can snap him out of it, no matter how many women ask him."

My anxiety immediately dissolved away, now I was just nervous about seeing him again.

"I don't know how to do this Carlos," I confessed, looking down.

He tilted my chin up with his finger.

"Feel the music," he smiled, before cradling my face affectionately and walking out the door.

"Oh my god, he's so hot!" Eliza gushed, looking after him.

"Don't get your hopes up, he's a new dad," a voice sounded from behind me.

Miguel stood behind me with a huge smile on his face and followed the same suit as Carlos, hugging me tight.

"Why is everyone all of a sudden so happy to see me?" I laughed, "Last time I checked, you weren't too fond of Yankees."

"You aren't a Yankee to us Katey," he smiled, "we can see all you wanted to do was help and that your intentions are pure. Most of all we see the love Javier has for you, and we honour his father's belief that love is the strongest and most cherishable magic, do not interfere with it." He took my hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

"Go get him, make him happy, and be happy yourself," he took a few steps toward the door, "you're miserable without him, I can tell, so go to him."

Tears pricked my eyes as he exited the night club.

"Katey, what's wrong?" Eliza looked at me worried.

"Nothing," I said, holding back the tears, "I worked so hard to have his family accept me, and it just feels so amazing to finally be accepted." I smiled whole heartedly, and made my way backstage, where the lighting technician recognized me.

"The Queen of La Rosa Negra," he smiled, "your King has been waiting for you a long time, why aren't you with him?"

"I have an idea, but I need your help."

* * *

"Attention all dancers, trays are being passed around with different coloured fluorescent marbles. After you all receive them, the lights will be turned off, and you must find your partner. The next dance is in the dark, and you won't see your masked partner until the dance is over."

I sighed behind the bar. Just then a marble was shoved in my face.

"You know I don't dance anymore Adamo," I groaned, annoyed.

"It's time for you to get back out there, don't ignore me. Go have fun." His face then vanished in the darkness.

The marble I had was glowing a bright red, the same colour of Katey's first competition dress when we danced. I felt a pang in my heart before setting out to find the other fluorescent red ball.

I spotted it across the room at the same time the girl appeared to be moving closer to me. We were squished into each other, her body moulding perfectly to mine as I found her shoulder blade with my hand, and wrapped my arms around her waist for the dance.

* * *

Nervous was an understatement, I felt absolutely terrified.

I told my idea to Eliza when I came back from backstage, and she thought it was absolutely genius. She snatched a marble when it came around, "Maybe I'll find my prince charming here," she joked.

"What about Jacob?" I teased, nudging her.

"He's not _the one_, Katey," she smiled, "even though I love him, you never know."

As soon as the lights shut off, my marble began to glow. Sooner rather than later, the moving bodies molded me to one familiar one. Larger than the last time I danced with him, more broad and more muscle, but familiar all the same. His hands wrapped around my waist as the music started.

I could feel his hesitancy, and I felt a little bit better knowing he didn't want to dance with someone he didn't know. But I pulled him out of the haze, dancing with him as he began to move. I easily fell into our old routine, and his body remembered the steps. A few times we both improvised, pulling each other close, him leading me in my hips moving. It felt just like old times.

I circled him, trailing my hand over his broad back and to his stomach, twirling back around into him, my back pressed against his chest as we moved.

Sweaty. Grinding. Dancing. Lust.

What I lived for when we danced.

The music trailed off, our bodies pressed together, foreheads touching.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would direct your attention to the centre of the floor," the lights came back on and I squinted to adjust my eyes.

"The queen and king of La Rosa Negra are about to dance their reunion." I smiled at the technical manager and looked up to Javier.

He was staring at me, flabbergasted. Tentatively, he raised his hands to my face, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs before kissing me.

My hands ran up his chest and around his neck, pulling him closer as he moved one arm to my waist. We broke the kiss, burying my face in the crook of his neck, and him doing the same as we clung to each

other.

"Mi bellza," he breathed, his voice low, "I'm so sorry I didn't come find you."

"I love you," I breathed, looking up at him.

"Te amo demasiado, mi amor." _I love you too, my love._

I broke away when the music started, and we danced our whole routine, smiling the entire time.

My passion for this stirred inside me again as I danced with Javier, and I felt whole again for the first time in a long time.

* * *

We danced until La Rosa Negra closed that night.

Many people came by us dancing in the center to tell me they were glad I was back and Javier was too. I thanked each and every one of them, shocked at how I remembered the majority of their names and faces.

When the whole floor was clear, only Eliza, Javier and I were left. I stood in the center, still, perfectly content for the first time in an extremely long time. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me against a warm chest.

"I never want to let you go again," he whispered, kissing my neck and pulling me close.

My hands found his around my waist, interlocking our fingers to the best of my ability, "I don't want you to let go."

"Lucky for you, you wont have to," I heard Eliza sound from behind us. I turned around to see her with the guy she'd been dancing with all night. She was smiling widely, a strange connection to him I could see on her face.

"I came back here too Katey," she smiled.

Javier walked over to the man, "Take care of her Diego."

"I cannot believe they are friends and they found us," Diego smiled, pulling Eliza close.

"You are going to have stories to tell me later missy," I smiled, hugging Eliza.

"Indeed I do," she laughed, before pulling away and walking out the door. Javier followed, locking all doors, straightening up the dance floor, and shutting off most of the lights before coming to get me and start a slow dance without music.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," I breathed. Between my legs began to ache as he ground my hips against his groin before dipping me backwards then pulling me to him.

_Two can play that game,_ I smiled evilly, raking my nails under his shirt, across his back and up his muscled torso. I felt him shiver and I smiled in victory. He just countered by running his hands up my waist to my chest, treading lightly over one side while his other hand lead my hips again.

This time my nails went under the back of his shirt, pulling it off over his head. I ran my palms down his chest, kissing his neck, broad sternum and finally his lips.

"I dreamed of you all the time Katey," he whispered, tickling my lips with the words, "I was dead without you."

"I was the exact same way Javier," I let out a sigh as his fingers tickled my back, teasing the zipper. He was always a gentleman, never pressuring me unless I told him it was okay.

I nodded against his lips before kissing him. He undid the zipper slowly before pulling on the fabric that undid my halter and let my dress pool at my feet.

Javier then swept me up in his arms, leaving our clothing behind, and carried me through the doors behind the bar.

"I love you," he whispered, before laying me down on the bed, me pulling down with me.

Exactly where we were supposed to be.


End file.
